


The Fear of Falling Apart

by catsonvenus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot drabble, humanstuck au, karkat's not replying to dave's texts, hurt/comfort sorta, karkat swoops in outta nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear of Falling Apart

Dave was tired, and his eyes burned, whether from exhaustion or the harbinger of tears, he did not know or particularly care which. It was 3AM. It was 3AM and he was tired physically, emotionally, of Karkat not replying and his shitty excuses. He knew Karkat was just busy but he was sick of it. 

Dave and Karkat discovered that they lived in the same city, and had met up a couple of times. Remembering those times put a heavy weight on Dave’s chest. 

A feeling of loneliness fiddling with his insides, he kicked off his blankets and padded off towards the kitchen, phone in hand. 

He wiped his eyes and put on his shades, despite the dim lighting of the kitchen. He didn’t want his Bro to see his puffy eyes if he got up to get a drink of water or take a piss. 

Dave reached for the cabinet that held his apple juice, and then stopped halfway and reached towards the liquor cabinet. He stopped himself three fourths of the way, and then ended up pulling out a juice box and a bottle of vodka. He mixed a bit of the two drinks together, and made himself at home sitting at the kitchen table. 

He glumly stared up at his phone, waiting for a text, a snapchat, fucking anything. 

The liquid burned his throat, providing a feeling of liquid fire fueled by his hurt and dejection, liquid fire coursing through his veins and isolation clawing at his stomach. 

This time tears came more freely, and he choked back sobs, not wanting to wake Bro. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dave woke up in his bed, his phone charging on his bedside table, a box of Kleenex on the floor along with a note, and a feeling of confusion. He did not remember falling asleep in his bed, and only remembered being in the kitchen last night, but he didn’t question it. 

He checked his phone, but still no missed calls or texts. Then he read the note in Bro’s messy scrawl:  
i’ll be out for most of the day   
be back @ around 11:00 mayb  
don’t touch my puppets

So naturally Dave went off to touch Bro’s puppets. 

~~~~~~~~

It was around 4:30 when Dave’s moping was interrupted by a knock on the door. He wondered who it might be as he went to check on who the fuck it might be. 

He looked through the peephole to make sure it wasn’t a murderer of some sort, but the figure was much too short and not threatening to be a murderer of any kind. 

He flung open the door, to come face to face with his boyfriend. 

“Karkat?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Karkat you piece of shit you little bastard where the fuck were you, you piece of shit!” Dave exclaimed, obviously disgruntled at Karkat’s lack of reply and explanation. 

“I know, I know, and I’m so fuckin sorry, I promise it won’t happen again. We have other things to discuss right now though. I have some good news.” Karkat smiled, illuminating his face. 

“What kinds of things do we have to discuss?” Dave leaned down and put one hand next to Karkat, his face inches away from his boyfriend’s. 

Karkat closed the space between, wrapping his arms around Dave’s neck. 

“Not much discussion. I don’t mind though.” Dave commented when they came up for air. 

“Wanna take this inside?” Dave suggested, and as Karkat nodded he lifted him up and plopped him down on the couch, pausing only to shut the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Bro opens the front door to be greeted by the sight of his little brother, Dave, cuddling a boy in his arms, both of them fast asleep on the couch. 

They both stirred and groggily opened their eyes, bemused expressions at his amused expression. 

“Y’all fuckin?” He commented, chuckling.


End file.
